<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Beating by atslari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974956">Heart Beating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atslari/pseuds/atslari'>atslari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagehina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinata - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, xkagsgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atslari/pseuds/atslari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama always had a problem communicating with people and even Fuyuki - his son - being excellent at it ended up falling out a lot. After comings and goings of other nannies in the house to take care of the boy, he ends up accepting a new person as a last attempt, he just did not expect that with this he would discover what it is to be afraid and be shattered again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagehina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart Beating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, how are you? Well, this is my first experience with fanfiction in English, so I hope I'm doing well.<br/>This and the others that I will also post in English are posted in Portuguese on all my platforms, Spirit, Wattpad, Nyah and right here.<br/>I hope you like it and also have a good reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was leaving the building where she was studying and hearing Noya scream and talk to Tanaka behind her, it would be another unsuccessful day after being fired again since - according to her boss - she didn't want anyone in her establishment who was still in college, that is, someone who would need to study and not spend all his time in the service.</p><p> </p><p>He puffed out his cheeks by tightening the straps on his backpack, he was a little irritated that he had been coming and going on jobs since he arrived in the new city. He knew that even having the college scholarship assisting him would not be enough to support himself - even more so in Tokyo - so he urgently needed to find one where he could reconcile his studies and work.</p><p> </p><p>No matter what, his options in the last four months were to be a pharmacy assistant, machine assistant, janitor and even ended up becoming an electrician's assistant, but in the end everyone thanked him for his service with the discouraging phrase of not being able to hire him for be studying.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi? Hinata" Noya put her arm around his shoulders while Tanaka murmured some complaints that I didn't pay much attention to "Why don't you go to the employment agency today? Maybe I'll find something new there."</p><p> </p><p>"I went there once and it's always the same Noya, they want the person graduated or full time, it's exhausting!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm saying to try again, if not find at least tried!" he stopped in front of him, resting his hands on his friend's shoulder "Unfortunately my boss has already hired the newbies, so he couldn't get in there, you know he adores you!"</p><p> </p><p>"He could have waited just a few more days" he muttered under his breath, making Tanaka laugh next.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop complaining" the bald man said shaking his head, and they continued crossing the street getting close to Sugawara "talk to Suga, he will know what you should do."</p><p> </p><p>“What will I know?” he said smiling while Hinata hugged him “And how was the class?”</p><p> </p><p>“Normal” he shrugged taking the packet of dumplings to eat “we studied a little theory, the practical classes only start next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, let's go by car and leave you at work as I'm going to accompany Daichi for an appointment” he opened the door seeing the redhead shrug and continue eating without saying anything “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“They sent Hinata away” Noya sighed deeply looking at him “damn those who want you working full time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same reason as the last times?” Suga took a deep breath seeing the redhead agree “Can we take you to the agency again, maybe there's something new there?”</p><p> </p><p>“But …”</p><p> </p><p>“Saw? Even Suga told you to go, so go! Don't make me call Kenma to tell you that too Hinata!” Noya said already irritated with such indecision of the redhead who rolled his eyes entering the car.</p><p> </p><p>“OK! I will, even though I know there will be nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much!” the little one smiled and then closed the door “I am going to the game to train with Tanaka and the others, soon we will have the games on our campus then …”</p><p> </p><p>“It's just me leaving that start training” he pouted hearing Suga's laugh as he put on his belt “I'll remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, focus on finding a job, and we have arranged the time to train together, you are still our holder” he smiled weakly seeing the other man touching his red hair “come on, I'll call you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded putting on her belt as the older man left the campus and entered the city avenue. He took a deep breath, watching the movement of the other cars as they continued walking around, Suga had answered Daichi's call, according to what he was hearing, the brunette was at the station just waiting to go to the office.</p><p> </p><p>As far as you can remember, it was a routine exam that needed companionship for the return, something about the heart perhaps, he didn't understand so much about it and preferred not to get into their personal affairs, especially the captain of his team.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they hung up the call, he could see the gray-haired man in the corner, he was already waiting for the speech about failed jobs in the last few days and finally he started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to keep getting a job? Atsumu already said that he doesn't need to help any more than he does now …”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not doing this just for him, I have my bills, whether I want to or not, I'm living with him for "pity"” he made the quotation mark with his hands and sighed continuing the outburst “you know, I want to start earning mine things and I knew it wouldn't be easy, let alone here in Tokyo.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know the problem is that you're in the beginning of college, don't you? People like those who work full-time, so students don't get jobs fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, but I thought it would be easier. Atsumu would not directly complain that I am in the way or that he needs financial help.”</p><p> </p><p>“But …”</p><p> </p><p>“I know he needs help with everything, just my purse doesn't help” he picked up his cell phone typing something in the group “it was lucky to be able to pass the entrance exam and get the college bag, but unfortunately I need more money to help him and also to keep me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Sugawara smiled and turned his attention to the road.</p><p> </p><p>He understood the minor's motives because it was no different with him.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone there — at least from the regular volleyball team — knew each other from the city where they lived, Miyagi. And even though it was a few kilometers away, it was in no way worth studying, spending all day there and returning home repeating the same process every day.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara was lucky to meet Daichi on the first day, as he was looking for a flatmate, and he wanted to move there, they joined the good with the useful, so he was the first to stay in the city.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Noya moved in with her grandmother, Tanaka was already there because her sister was working and studying, so it was just extra luggage. Yamaguchi was already from the city, going from time to time to visit his sister in Miyagi. The team had been friends for a while, so they ended up meeting again in college — having the detail of being at Hinata leaving calling everyone to the volleyball club —</p><p> </p><p>Even knowing each other, Atsumu studying there was a huge help as none of them actually had a room available for the redhead to stay. Noya left the boy for a few days at least until he got something and his savior was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Hinata had already played together years ago in high school, so much so that it was because of them that the redhead got some recognition from some coaches - since Atsumu always trusted to be the lifter of the little guy. They spent about 2 years playing together, breaking up only when Atsumu graduated and Hinata was still in her third year.</p><p> </p><p>Having gone to the same college was not in the plans of either, so it was a surprise that the blonde bumped into the redhead in the corridors and after many conversations he commented that he had a room in his vacant apartment and that he could move. Of course, the redhead denied it because he still couldn't pay the expenses, but in two days the blonde had handed over the copy of the key and left the room clean for his move.</p><p> </p><p>He had his attention turned when he heard Sugawara calling him again and smiling, they had already arrived at the agency and like all the other times the eldest went out with him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to come and …”</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi knows that I am with you” he winked at him, opening the door of the place, entering already looking for those who knew them very well “now we just need to find him …”</p><p> </p><p>“There!” Hinata pointed at the table behind the corridor and went over there “Hey Takeda-san”</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata?” he stood up embracing the smallest and smiling at the highest “what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that…”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you already imagine, isn't it Takeda?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” he sighed and returned to the table indicating that they could sit “Let's try again, some new jobs appeared today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum, okay” the redhead kept his fingers squeezing each other in a way to try to relax and get nervous, he was slightly tired of showing up for the fifth time in the agency in just four months, it was tiring and discouraging, at least for him.</p><p> </p><p>“There's a new pharmacy assistant …”</p><p> </p><p>“The last one I went to, the man sent me away three days later, it's because I packed all the stock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Machine assistant?”</p><p> </p><p>“At last, I almost lost my finger” he murmured seeing Sugawara holding his laugh and Takeda.</p><p> </p><p>“We also have a secretary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Schedule?”</p><p> </p><p>“Integral, it's no use for you” he played with his glasses and continued to fiddle with the pages and let out a murmur “I believe that there will be nothing, Hinata, not if you are not willing to the options I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Takeda-san, you know they'll send me away in a few days, mainly because I'm still studying, I won't be able to stay in it all day!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, a new one came in and…” he read the ad while Hinata tried to look at the screen without much success “look, it may be perfect for you and from what I saw it is part-time.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will have to babysit a boy and good” he opened the tab of the ad turning the computer screen for both to see “they pay well.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how they pay well” Suga continued reading and took a deep breath “I believe it doesn't hurt to try.”</p><p> </p><p>“And from what you say, I just need to work late at night” he sighed deeply smiling “it won't match the class schedule!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I book then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Takeda agreed and scheduled the interview for the next day even around 2 pm making the two of them clap their hands in a simple hi-five as they always did in game. Hinata just thanked Takeda for the thousandth time helping him and said goodbye to the other while leaving the agency.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled excitedly, maybe this time it would work - since the way he explained he would only need help during the day and would be able to maintain his study routine.</p><p> </p><p>He ran towards the apartment that was a few streets down there, he was anxious to count on his friend for that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>“I already said that you don't need all this Hinata!” Atsumu said as he finished making lunch “only what you pay is fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think” the redhead made a face while doing the dishes looking at the biggest “I can't just stay here without helping with anything and don't argue.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not arguing! I'm just thinking about how tiring and difficult it will be for you to study and work at the same time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, about that” he turned off the tap and put the dish on the drying rack, pulled the cloth drying his hand and opened the oven “I was fired from that one, but I'm going to do a new interview tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, the same reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum, they don't seem to like those who study!” made a sour face taking the tray with the chicken and placing it on the table “but tomorrow's part-time, they only need me in the afternoon and early evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum” he continued to stir the pot on the stove finishing lunch “I still don't think it's right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop complaining! It won't even be that difficult, I'll work as a nanny.”</p><p> </p><p>“You? As a nanny?” he started to laugh loudly turning off the stove “you are the one who needs a babysitter!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, Atsumu!” he said louder rolling his eyes “you look like a big baby!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure I look like a baby!” he smiled in a corner, seeing the redhead gasping in irritation and with slightly red cheeks “let's eat.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>07:54AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata walked around her college campus with the bicycle she always used. I was late. In addition to taking longer than expected to finish the thesis and the re-reading, he was still talking to Kenma until the early hours trying to imagine what the interview would be like - even going through several in the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>He ran in, holding the posters in his hands with the small paint bag and brushes that he was going to hand to Suga at the end of the class before going to the interview. He knocked on the door three times, opening it cautiously, saw the teacher just deny it, and walked quickly to the back of the room, sitting next to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>“You took too long” he whispered helping him with the poster “what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I woke up late, sorry” they left the poster on the table and continued to stare at the group that was making its presentation “which group are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“The next one, but the Yamaguchi poster hangs later” he shrugged on his cell phone again.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you look at so much?” the redhead looked at the screen and can see that it was the last game of the volleyball team “wow, they played yesterday didn't they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they won both sets with a huge difference on the scoreboard” laughed softly and continued to see the game screen “Oikawa played yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Hinata stared at the boy and laughed softly “The other I don't know what he couldn't play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, they said they hired a new player these days because he left the team. He debuts in the next game.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lifter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, from what I read on Twitter and in the news they will take turns in each game. I heard that he is very good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” the redhead started drinking his juice while watching the game.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't remember, Tobio something” shrugged “but to join their team, it must be very good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope your work is as good as the conversation Kenma and Hinata!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gomen!” the two said turning their attention to the group presenting.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The redhead was still standing in front of the huge door. At first, he believed he was in the wrong house, but after seeing all the others around the street - and the neighborhood - he realized that it was the right place, not that he was doubting it, but the amount paid to care for a child part-time was considerably too high. However, seeing that whole neighborhood, well, they seemed to be too desperate to hire someone or were the ones who squandered money.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed because he was so nervous, it was just another interview, and he didn't need such a ceremony, he would babysit a child and that's it, he didn't have anything to worry about right? Everyone would like him, it would be just another normal day. He took a deep breath, holding his breath and rang the bell.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a woman's voice saying he was coming, he let out the trapped air as soon as the door was opened and having the sight of a slightly older woman maybe, I would say maybe in his mid-30s, he was wearing a skirt and a shirt as well as his heels, his hair was dark black and his eyes as far as you can see were blue - <em> very light </em>, he thought to himself -</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Hinata?” she smiled sympathetically and held out her hand “it is a pleasure I am Hana, come in! I won't have much time because I'm late for a meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's my pleasure!” smiled shaking his hand and entering the big door “excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>He revered removing his shoes before entering the house. <em> Wow!! </em> it was the only word that could pass through his mind, the house on the outside already looked huge and inside, it only confirmed his theory. The woody smell invaded his nostrils followed by a floral one, perhaps from a possible cleaning performed moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the woman in front of him who looked at his watch and said a few things about him being at ease there, the redhead just nodded and continued his scan of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The room was bigger than could be seen through the entrance hall, the graphite sofas were big and were in the middle of the room, some colored ottomans were around the furniture. The television was hanging on the bracket on the side wall with some video games as far as I could see.</p><p> </p><p>He was also able to notice that the doors to the room - which were made of glass and dark curtains too - led to a likely backyard.</p><p> </p><p><em> She likes black a lot </em>, he thought quietly and sat down across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, tell me a little about yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum, my name is Hinata Shoyo, I turned 20 recently, and I am studying medicine here on the Hongo campus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Medicine not?” she smiled, resting her chin on her hand “is it from here in town?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I moved when I heard I passed the entrance exam” he said wiggling his fingers “I've been living here for four months now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, where was it from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miyagi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? I came from there too, with my son and grandson, a few years ago, in fact.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how nice to meet someone from there” the redhead laughed weakly, slowly scratching the back of his neck and watching the girl's smile gradually disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, is there a specific reason why you want this job?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I've been looking for a fixed place to work since I arrived. As I came from another city I needed help to stay here for the next five years, so I'm trying something.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you haven't found a job yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but …” he sighed smiling weakly “I ended up not being hired or called in any.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, on account of college?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” he turned to face the woman in front of him “I know it may seem desperate, but I really would like an opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman was still staring at him, something told him that he could not continue with the interview, and he would not even be called to work there, he was anxious and much more than the other days in the interview or working, did she feel confident while showing a certain <em> hostility </em>?</p><p> </p><p>She saw it open the cover of the device and fiddle with some things until she showed him a photo. He was a boy, apparently around eight or ten years old, he had black hair just like her and also blue eyes, he was thin and small as he would have imagined. Hana handed him the tablet telling him to pass the photos that he could see more, as he was walking to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn't dare look, she didn't want to do something wrong at the first moment, so she just continued to see the boy's photos. There were several pictures of him, in the park, playing, with gifts, at birthday parties, at school and also on a volleyball court. He was really a handsome boy.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think of him?” she handed him a glass of water and sat down drinking some of his.</p><p> </p><p>“He is a very beautiful boy” he smiled passing the photos again “how old? 8 or 10?”</p><p> </p><p>“8 years old, he turns 9 in two months” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Your son is beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, but he is not my son but my grandson” she laughed taking the tablet back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I thought it was to take care of the lady's son and …”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, no. I'm his grandmother and I basically don't live here in Tokyo. This is my son and grandson's house.” she kept the device in her purse “I live in Sydney and I'm just here to visit and by chance I ended up taking care of hiring another nanny for my grandson.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I understand, so his father works a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Basically yes, since he is away from morning until afternoon, sometimes he stays a little longer at night. So I want to know, do you want the job?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wait” Hinata looked at the woman who smiled tenderly “Of course, yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Before you answer me, I need to go over some things, so in the end you can tell me if you really agree. I'll understand if you don't want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“As well?”</p><p> </p><p>“My grandson and my son are a little difficult to deal with, they didn't take it from me. My grandson did, but in time he ended up getting more of his father's personality with outsiders” she pulled out a book and handed it to him “You will basically do a job for one, um how can I say, a second mother maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Here it is well explained” Hinata flipped through page by page, had timetable information such as garbage man, gardener, janitor, electrician and<em> cook (?) </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, his name is Fuyuki, Fuyuki Kageyama. You do not need to stay here in the morning because he is at school, but you have to take him and pick him up every day, he comes in at 07:00 and leaves at 12:30, so you can bring him home, maybe you will have ready lunch and if the cook is not here, can you cook?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma'am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just Hana” she smiled “if you are not able to cook and prepare your lunch. Passing these times, Fuyuki has violin lessons in the afternoon on some days, others will have the presence of a private teacher to help him with school subjects and another one will go to the volleyball classes. Then she will accompany you when you leave the house.”</p><p> </p><p>He agreed to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I will introduce you to the house, please follow me” she went to the counter that divided the living room and the kitchen “here is the kitchen, here is the cupboard, the stove, the refrigerator and the rest of the kitchen” she laughed and started walking again “here we have the bathroom on this floor and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are there two floors?”  asked and she smiled looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“With the garage where there are other rooms, there are three dear!” she stroked the other's cheek and kept walking “This is the garage door, my son has three cars and usually only uses one. Do you have a driver's license?” she turned on the light of the place giving a view of the three cars parked there with the back door leading to the street behind the house, next to it were two more rooms with beds and a minibar.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, even better” she pulled out a key and went back up the stairs, I followed it, leaning against the door and walking down a corridor that had the stairs at the bottom “this room is the library” opened the door before going up the stairs, and I was able to see the large, book-filled environment, it really was a beautiful place to read “my grandson is passionate about books and my son studied a lot too, so we decided to make this place for their collection.”</p><p> </p><p>He agreed and continued walking behind the woman who climbed the stairs to the upper floor, the floral scent was stronger than the floor below and could see how much more <em> attractive </em>it was there than there.</p><p> </p><p>Hana stopped in front of a room and opened the door, giving him freedom to enter. <em> This is Fuyuki's room </em>, he agreed and could see that he certainly liked blue.</p><p> </p><p>There was a baby blue wall in his room - I would say - with some posters, hanging pictures and more like manga and dolls, the other darker blue walls with some pictures hanging.</p><p> </p><p>She walked back to the end of the hall where there were three doors, the one on the left was the bathroom - by the way, huge - the one on the right was a bedroom. It was simpler, but it was still large and organized.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my son's room” she opened the door and I could see the huge room.</p><p> </p><p>The room was all black, <em> he was the psychopath for black colors </em>, the bed linings, his wardrobe, the carpet and the table that was there as the big picture hanging next to the mirror were also black. The room had a good citrus smell, which slightly attracted the redhead's curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>I could see that everyone there was well organized and glazed by the color black, not that I didn't like it, but not a whole environment of that color. He followed the woman back downstairs and before he could say anything he heard the cell phone ring and see her answering.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? ... I'm with him now ... Yes, he's a boy” she looked at me and smiled “Yes, fine.” she released her cell phone and looked at the smallest in front of her “There is something you need to know, my son is very reserved and is a little hostile with new people, so it is likely that you may not get along at first, but I know that over time they will succeed. As you will not see him always, then you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, he always arrives at night right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, when he arrives you can leave. If he needs you to stay longer and if he can of course, he will pay you for overtime.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the value is already…”</p><p> </p><p>“It's right Hinata” before he continued interrupted him “you are a good boy and you are still polite, it may not seem like it, but I liked you and I suppose it would be great to be here, maybe you can change the air of the house a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be grateful to work with your family Ms. Kageyama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Without formality, you will be family sooner or later” he heard the door open and smiled “Fuyuki arrived. Hi Fuyuki!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy appeared in the middle of the room and I could see that he was much more beautiful than from photos. As I imagined he was smaller, he was less thin and had a little longer hair covering his eyes more, but he did not cover the <em> blue and hostile look </em> that was directed at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he grandma?” he asked, looking at her again.</p><p> </p><p>“He'll take care of you for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I'm Hina …”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care who you are” he said huffing, turned around and stomped off “even because you're not going to last even a week, so I don't need to know your name.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stared at the disappearing boy as she went up the stairs, swallowed and even opened her mouth to say something, but she preferred silence for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm sorry for that” she said and stopped in front of him “they are complicated, Fuyuki and his father don't get along so well and as he stays out all day he ends up needing people to take care of him. The last nanny did not help them, she stayed with us for a month and days ago when it was raining hard she left Fuyuki at home, alone and with everything open. He is afraid of the rain and the house was cold and empty, when his father arrived and found the boy alone he was very angry and angry, so I came here.” she sighed deeply and took the redhead's hands “He wasn't going to ask for another nanny and I gave the idea of calling and seeing how people were, and something about you caught my attention, if you don't want the job I'll understand, after all it is a new family and Fuyuki no longer welcomed him, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Which family doesn't have their problems?” Hinata smirked and returned the affection in her hands “I promise not to disappoint you, I intend to stay as long as necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” she hugged him listening to the redhead's low laugh “you have the book, I'll give you the key to the house, the car and also the worksheet with Fuyuki's chores and also the phone numbers of his father, Fuyuki and my case has a problem” she handed it in a small bag decorated with things “you can start tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hai!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata finished talking the last things with Hana and before leaving she could see the boy passing through the corridor and staring at him, waved, but only saw the other turn his face and go back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed heavily as he took the bike and started walking down the street away from the house, was it a good idea to have made that choice?</p><p> </p><p>Soon he heard the cell phone ringing and he could see on the screen that it was his dear roommate, he laughed quietly and answered it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Finally the beauty answered, right? </em>” Atsumu said laughing on the other end of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I left the interview now” he leaned the phone between his ear and shoulder, getting on the bike and starting to walk.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What's up? How was it? </em>” heard the noise of frying on the line and imagined the other was already preparing lunch, since both were out until that time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, tomorrow I'll be up at 6:00AM!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ouch! No movie sessions until late then? </em>” Hinata laughed as she turned to the street near the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, you won't have my company during the week, angel!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh dear, I lost my beloved!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughed goodbye while he was close, maybe it wouldn't be that complicated.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ask for forgiveness if I have mistakes, I am learning and if they have any tips or suggestions I will be accepting. To the next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>